A variety of forms of weed guards for outboard motors have been heretofore provided, some of which have been specifically designed for use in conjunction with electric trolling motors.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,033 to Stephen G. Porter and Theodore J. Adams. This patent is directed to a structure which provides a band clamped to the motor housing rearwardly of the support shaft from the motor housing to the boat. A Circular skeletal frame extends outwardly and rearwardly from the band to catch the weeds as they approach the propeller area. This device because of the many openings therein, provided by the skeletal frame, would appear to be very likely to collect and hold onto most of the weeds, etc. that engage it. The structure itself would add a substantial amount of drag and with a collection of weeds, etc. thereon, a relatively low powered electric trolling motor could become quite incapacitated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,953 to Dean S. Todt discloses a plurality of spaced apart, rearwardly outwardly angled wires or rods fixed to a band, clamped in place forwardly of the support shaft and in a surrounding relation to the propeller. While this device would not appear as apt to collect weeds, etc. as the aforementioned patents, its openness would appear to permit some weeds, etc. to pass through to the propeller.
The weed guard of the present invention is designed to deflect weeds, moss, lily pads, etc. away from the motor and propeller. It provides means to be clamped to the electric motor housing with a forwardly upwardly angled portion extending above the normal water line. Very frequently, water growths engage around the connection rod and, under the influence of the forward motion of the boat, will follow the rod downwardly to the motor and propeller.
It is therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention to provide a guard for an electric trolling motor which extends from a point above the normal water line, rearwardly and downwardly to deflect all or most of the common and bothersome types of water growth downwardly under the motor housing and propeller.
A further object of the invention is to provide a weed guard for an electric trolling motor which is readily attachable to various makes and models of motors of this type, is simple and inexpensive to produce, is easy to install, durable and trouble free in operation.